f1fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MTracey1
This talk page was archived on 14/10/2012. Discussions prior to the ones on this page can be found on one of the following Archive pages: [[User talk:MTracey1/Archive1|'Archive1']] (March—October 2012) Statistical errors, and manipe f1 On Manipe F1, would now have 724 races, but it counts McLaren as having partipated in seven races in , not six (apparently, Bruce McLaren was entered at that year's ). I tried to count it on my calculator, but I went wrong somewhere. Having seen your increased involvement on Wikipedia, I think you should say something on McLaren's talk page. The total is wrong on Wikipedia (and I noticed this error), but that is a simple error (their total misses out a 16-race season and ). As for dealing with Manipe F1 not updating, there is a problem, as finding a site that goes into as much detail is not easy. I found Manipe F1 by accident, another good site may come up eventually. The guy is studying for a PhD in Maths, but did not rule out a return to F1, but that may be years away. I can work out the information not found anywhere else at the end of the season anyway – or maybe even earlier, if I have enough time to devote a subpage to it. We'll have to see how it goes. —Gyaro–Maguus— 17:14, October 11, 2012 (UTC) :You might as well just take a short Wikibreak then. If you do decide to take on the challenge, make another subtemplate of Template:Stats. Anyway, good luck in your exams, hope they go well. —Gyaro–Maguus— 23:29, October 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Your own Manipe F1... I suppose, not what I had in mind, even an Excel spreadsheet would work (but not for both of to access)... but having a website would probably be easier. Oh, and don't forget the 860-odd races, the 200-odd constructors, the 100-odd engine suppliers, the nine tyres, the 60-odd circuits, the 63 seasons, 40-odd Grands Prix... may become a challenge... just don't call it MarcF1. That would be a blatant ripoff of Manipe F1. —Gyaro–Maguus— 23:45, October 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Let's be honest, why not do it, it cannot really hinder unless you get a job... :::P.S. I have followed you on Twitter (I am @GyaroMaguus). —Gyaro–Maguus— 00:08, October 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::Just put the link on the Community portal when you start up then. And I will now have 5''' followers! —Gyaro–Maguus— 00:17, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::All's good then. I need to go now, I need sleep for my own degree (I am two weeks into Accounting and Finance at Surrey). I shall leave you with current favourite song. —Gyaro–Maguus— 00:24, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Two more infoboxes When you get time, would you like to create userboxes fro driver season reports and constructor season reports? They would be well-used on the Wiki in the future, so would that be possible? Also, do think it is time to archive your talk page? —Gyaro–Maguus— 13:06, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :WHenever, it is not urgent, at least before the start of . —Gyaro–Maguus— 19:27, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Stats spreadsheet Looks really good, I can even use it to update the two tables at the bottom of the page. —Gyaro–Maguus— 19:04, October 16, 2012 (UTC) RBR page I have finished editing there for now. Apologies for any inconviences... —Gyaro–Maguus— 23:19, October 16, 2012 (UTC) F1Laps2013 problem An issue will occur with , as two races will have the flag template " ", which are required to be different. Should we make a , , or even a New York country data template? Note: this will not be required for the seventies and eighties races in America, which can use have the state's flags (which are there). Or the races in and , since in those years, the Indy race happened before the flag change, and the US GP came afterwards. —Gyaro–Maguus— 00:42, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :Will do it tomorrow if I have time (unless you want to do it now). —Gyaro–Maguus— 00:51, October 18, 2012 (UTC) The full 63-year F1 calendar That's great, it'll save me going through all the seasons on Manipe F1 in the future whenever I get round to a certain date! —Gyaro–Maguus— 11:25, October 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: Main page name change, approved Well, purely searching "F1 Wikia" into Google puts us top. "Formula 1 wiki" puts us on the first page. Searching "F1 wiki", however, does not show us. Others I searched: * Does show on first page: "the f1 wiki" (fifth item), "formula one wiki" (tenth). * Does not show on first page: "the formula 1 wiki" (second page, next search item is your talk page), "the formula one wiki" (second page, followed by my talk page), "formula one", "formula 1", "f1". Evidently, it would appear that it should be changed, people wil only find us by specifically searching for a wiki on Formula One. Therefore, I would say '''change it (but ensure the title says "Home" or "Main Page", this may be done automatically). It also appears that the majority of larger wikis (such as the ones Special:RandomWiki link to) have moved it, for better coverage. Go ahead. —Gyaro–Maguus— 10:35, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :Everything looks good, lets now hope for the best. —Gyaro–Maguus— 11:12, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Two things... There are two things to mention... 1. Our spotlight has begun, I have started seeing us being spotlighted at the bottom of pages across Wikia! Wikia have got their own image (which I believe to be Felipe Massa at this year's .) 2. There is this "Time to Play" thing that Wikia have started up that I feel, as we have F1 2012, we can go for. Do you thing we should? —Gyaro–Maguus— 23:38, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :To be honest, I'm not so sure if we are that eligible, since, in effect, the F1 2012 article is quite thin (though I can thicken it up once I get it for Xmas and play on it). And anyway, as long as the edits you do are good edits, it doesn't matter how many or how little you do. —Gyaro–Maguus— 00:23, November 2, 2012 (UTC) ::All seems good, I'm happy with that plan of making Sergio Pérez the good article. He can even be our featured article in the future. In the meantime, mind if I change the featured article to the 2012 European Grand Prix in the near future? The current one has been there since January 3 this year and I did make the European GP very good text-wise (but the stats need completing). —Gyaro–Maguus— 00:53, November 2, 2012 (UTC) FA I decision of the European GP was also based on that it happened some time ago, and was a crucial event of the season. I'll bring the stats up to a good level, and then replace the FA, but it is time for me to go to bed now. —Gyaro–Maguus— 01:04, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Chassis - F1 Results section I have noted that you use a different style of showing the results of chassis – I have used it as part of the preload system on the McLaren MP4/4 article. But I have a more informative version, used at the Lotus E20 article. I think we need to discuss which one is to be used. —Gyaro–Maguus— 12:39, November 4, 2012 (UTC) :That should work, we can always note the entrants in an above table for the older cars. —Gyaro–Maguus— 13:33, November 4, 2012 (UTC) :I'll change the MP4's table to the modern one. —Gyaro–Maguus— 13:43, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Template:Countdown needs fixing Template:Countdown is not working as intended, and I don't know how to fix it. It may be that you have the United States and Brazilian GPs mixed up on there. —Gyaro–Maguus— 20:30, November 4, 2012 (UTC) :In the doc subpage, you could write a sample code, stating what it should look like in the code in case an error happens again. There is no real need to make it simpler. —Gyaro–Maguus— 10:07, November 5, 2012 (UTC) FA entry I have written a featured article entry for the 2012 European Grand Prix and placed it in a newly-created template sandbox, , subject to your approval of what I have written. Change it if you think that it is not good enough. The length is okay, I have compared it to the length of the current one and they both appear to be roughly seven and a half lines of article text (not wikitext). —Gyaro–Maguus— 11:19, November 5, 2012 (UTC) :I'll do Valencia Street Circuit this week then. Once both are ready, it'll be put through. —Gyaro–Maguus— 17:10, November 5, 2012 (UTC) ::I think it is ready now. Just confirm to me that you are happy with it, and then one of us should change it (whoever gets there first, basically) —Gyaro–Maguus— 23:17, November 5, 2012 (UTC) :::The changeover is complete. Mwah hah hah (couldn't resist writing that). —Gyaro–Maguus— 00:31, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Wikia contributor being unconstructive An IP, 2.27.124.45 (talk · ) is changing retirement reasons/causes on many articles, including the 2012 European Grand Prix, where, according to him, Vettel's and Grosjean's retirements were not alternator retirements. I have semi-protected the article to stop him changing things there again, and I have spoken to him as well. I'll check through the rest of his contributions and hopefully make good use of my rollback rights. If I have not unprotected the European GP article by the end of the month, could you do this if you remember to. —Gyaro–Maguus— 16:10, November 6, 2012 (UTC) :Well,, if he edits the way he did again, then initiate the three-month IP ban. Hopefully, though, he has run out of things to "correct" I have fixed his edits. —Gyaro–Maguus— 23:40, November 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Should we block the new IP address as well, then... (user · talk · ) —Gyaro–Maguus— 01:04, November 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Your plan is a sensible one. —Gyaro–Maguus— 01:15, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Template:Countdown again Template:Countdown is out of data, and it still looks too complicated to me. Just set it up for the next race and first two of next season at least, and clear out the rest from it (maybe not the US GP). Thanks. —Gyaro Maguus— 22:32, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :As long as you keep certain things that I don't understand/cannot deal with, like the Countdown and the stats spreadsheet, that is all you need to do here, so don't feel bad about not being very active. You have a life. —Gyaro Maguus— 11:26, November 19, 2012 (UTC) ::VERY good doc there, thank you. —Gyaro Maguus— 15:55, November 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: Stats spreadsheet Thanks for doing that. —Gyaro Maguus— 12:33, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :I have spotted a mistake when updating Fernando Alonso's results. You put his (incorrect) kms led total in his kms raced sheet. Update it when you update the the spreadsheet after the . —Gyaro Maguus— 14:40, November 23, 2012 (UTC) ::The error is at the 2011 British Grand Prix (link). In the race, Vettel leads the first 27 laps and then Alonso leads the final 25, leaving a total of 52. On Manipe F1, Vettel is said to lead the first 27, but Alonso leads the remaining 52 to lap 79. The distance raced is unaffected, since (from what I can tell) the distance/laps raced is taken from the Result tab, and the distance/laps led is taken from the Leaders tab. ::Just to clarify, the total you have for Alonso was in the kms led sheet was correct (i.e., with the correction), it is that you put the kms led without the correction in the kms raced sheet. —Gyaro Maguus— 00:30, November 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks. —Gyaro Maguus— 00:56, November 24, 2012 (UTC) New Career Results Looks really good, it looks like the system will be simple and easy to use. Just when it comes around, could you do the Australian GP results on there, just so I can see how everything works easily. My brain works better with visual inputs (rather than being told something). Once I have seen it worrk for myself, I'll be able to repeat it (since it is not overly-complicated). —Gyaro Maguus— 15:07, November 24, 2012 (UTC) RE: Driver/Team placings Seems good. The change in order is not an issue. I will sneakily use the points totals in the bar charts (which I'll make in one of my sandboxes and copy in at the start of the season). I do have two concerns, however: # I do not think the tables will fit in properly at the end of a season. # What happens if a driver changes team mid-season? (and God forbid anyone doing a Herbert in ). —Gyaro Maguus— 15:22, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :That's alright then. It's just fingers crossed that a driver doesn't switch teams and we (or I should say you) might have to improvise if one does. Good. —Gyaro Maguus— 15:52, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Looks good, the team placings will fit now. I made a grammatical correction on Di Resta (capital D). Maybe using the drivershort on the driver's table would work too if it gets too thin. Looking at the team placings, I notice that I used the numbers, not the drivers. This would only affect the drivershort entry if it were to be changed to the same style. Everything looks good otherwise. —Gyaro Maguus— 23:21, December 3, 2012 (UTC) User:Lgamerad99 (Talk) has changed the Team placings table to the version used last year... I assume it is to be undone, but I'll let you do it if you want to. —Gyaro Maguus— 20:43, December 4, 2012 (UTC) New GP in Europe - Results Table As you may be aware, there is a Grand Prix in Europe to take place on July 21. Hence, the Results Table needs to be changed, however, I am unsure what to do precisely, so could you take care of it (and tell me what to do when more information arrives). I have Thank you. —Gyaro Maguus— 22:32, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :I'll just put a note on the article then. —Gyaro Maguus— 12:22, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Emily Starz I've removed the advertising. —Gyaro Maguus— 12:22, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Merry Christmas Have a Merry Christmas, my present will be a Facebook friend request! (from someone whose first name is Stuart) —Gyaro Maguus— 00:18, December 25, 2012 (UTC) RE: Featured Article rotation I think those are all good ideas. The current one has been featured since November 6, so maybe, make the 2012 British Grand Prix featured from early February. I'll find more images (from flickr) and put them on, and also do the copyediting. Swapping the media slot with the FA voting form is ok ... unless you want there to be a proper featured media segment (i.e. images, of which the number is rising as I find images off flickr), including an FM voting form. Please note that in taking images from flickr, I believe we can only take images which do not have "all rights reserved". Which means that the 2012 European Grand Prix will need some other random images. —Gyaro Maguus— 11:57, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Chat Enabled User:343 TheGuiltyProphet asked me (on my talk page) to enable Wiki Chat, which I did as I see nothing wrong with the idea. I wouldn't consider any of the other of the other wiki features except possibly achievements. —Gyaro Maguus— 11:57, January 17, 2013 (UTC) : Some of this might seem obvious, but here are my thoughts: :* The message wall is just a fancy talk page which organises stuff more efficiently (but not more effectively), and there is no real point bothering to change it unless we are forced to, the talk page system works fine. :* I wish to never have article comments here. They are somewhat appropriate on GT wikis, as people can comment on the cars and tracks, possibly giving advice which might not be appropriate in the article itself. But not here. I'd hate to know what would turn up on Vettel's, Michael Schumacher's or Massa's; let alone on Maldonado or Grosjean. It would also destroy talk pages (which I know the GT wiki has got around), and while we don't use the article talk pages, we are growing (3 people who edit often, 1 occaisional editor and who knows about 343's future) and when/if we reach 5 people editing on a consistant basis, it would be wrong to lose them. :* Achivements are ok with me. It may encourage people to edit and help out, but your point is a strong one. If we could set what they are for, then maybe your issue will not be problem. To be honest, I don't mind. :* I will not let 343 be a chat moderator immediately. I have absolutely no idea how the system works myself (I have never used it). I'll let him reach my "seal of approval" of a good editor. One to two (preferably two) weeks of good edits, to prove he cares about the wiki, is responsible, and understands everything (like your templates). Do you agree with this? :—Gyaro Maguus— 20:51, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ::I shall tell 343 that we agree on the terms I proposed, and that Chat Mod rights are not guaranteed. ::On the achievements make them things that people can be proud of doing, although there is a "standard track" which we cannot change. I think trialling it would be a good idea. According to the help page in Community Central, people blocked will have their rankings removed if they are blocked, so we can block people who solely make null edits if talking to them doesn't work. You can start it when you want to. —Gyaro Maguus— 13:37, January 18, 2013 (UTC) De Villota Article Ok thanks for the information mate :) (Randomg (talk) 18:24, January 25, 2013 (UTC)) Another achievement track (GPs) I think that there should be another achievement track on Grand Prix articles. However, no article is in the Grands Prix category. Would this be an issue? Also, the eight achievements should be based on the potential performance of a driver on the weekend. Practice tester, pre-qualifier, qualifier, finisher, polesitter (should those last two be swapped?), fastest lapper, winner, "Grand Chelem" driver. Optionally, we could exclude pre-qualifier and put lap leader in somewhere instead. —Gyaro Maguus— 02:41, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :Good, thank you. —Gyaro Maguus— 00:45, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Revamp for Force India What is happening with Force India as that isn't up to the standards as some of the other teams. Example: Red Bull Potential issues with image licenses Having realised that I misundersood the licensing on all the images I uploaded for the 2012 Belgian Grand Prix (from Flickr), I will be taking them down shortly to avoid any issues with violating CC-BY-SA. I feel this is a problem that will be shared by the images that Randomg uploaded. I believe that the rest of my images do not violate the licensing agreements. —Gyaro Maguus— 18:06, February 11, 2013 (UTC) RE: Teams and Drivers template It works, but I feel the tables need to be centre-aligned (not just the text). Otherwise, it's great. —Gyaro Maguus— 14:33, February 12, 2013 (UTC) New FA: British GP I have written a draft version of the Featured Article entry for the 2012 British Grand Prix, written at the FA sandbox page. It fits on the Main Page fine (on the preview), so it is just whether you are happy with the wording. Maybe use the sandbox's talk page for a full discussion including Randomg and Matt if there are improvements to be made. —Gyaro Maguus— 16:37, February 24, 2013 (UTC)